1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for mounting an electronic part, mainly such as a camera module, on a printed wiring board such as an FPC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices including mobile telephones are increasingly diversified in function, and many models with built-in cameras are now available in the market. A socket for mounting an electronic part typically includes a shielding housing having a receiving cavity for receiving the electronic part therein, and a plurality of contacts held by a contact holding member to be disposed within the shielding housing for electrically mating with the electronic part. The shielding housing further defines a base section surrounded by a peripheral wall to form such a receiving cavity. Opposed rigid side wall sections of the peripheral wall are typically provided with resilient contact tongues for resiliently retaining the electronic part, which is to be received within the receiving cavity of the shielding housing.
A problem with the electronic part-mounting socket is that the electronic part is not securely retained by the pair of resilient contact tongues after repeated application of the electronic part-mounting socket. This is so because each resilient contact tongue is integrally joined to a rigid edge of the side wall section, and thus has no sufficient resilient capability after the repeated application of the electronic part-mounting socket. It is desirable that the resilient contact tongue be required to have a better resilient capability, even after the repeated application of the electronic-part mounting socket. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new electronic-part mounting socket to resolve the above-mentioned shortcoming.